Whatever you do in life will be insignificant?
by Kamahontas
Summary: Tyler left his father's office just minutes before the tragedy.


_Michael, I needed to tell you something, and as I was waiting for father to come for the meeting, something kinda told me to write to you, so I left his office and came here, to our caf_ _é_ _. I think I can finally find a common language with him, and to start it from the new, I thought I might get some rolls from here. I want to tell father about our habit of having breakfast in this place. Ally already knows, and I hope we will be coming here at least from time to time…_

His writing was distracted by screams and common panic on the street. Everyone was rushing outside to see what happened. Tyler put his journal into the pocket of his jeans, and went out too, and to his terror he saw clouds of smoke and dust coming from World Trade Center. Immediately he grabbed his phone, and dialed his father's number, praying for him being still stacked in the morning traffic jam. But he didn't answer, despite Tyler's five tries. He called his mother then.

"Mom, it's Tyler. I'm in Downtown, near Wall Street. I left father's office to get some bialy for him and I. Turn on the news! I tried to call dad, but he doesn't answer!" This was all he could say, for someone ran into him, and his phone broke on the sidewalk. "Fuck!" He exclaimed terrified with the thought he couldn't call his sister or Ally. He collected what was left from his phone, took his bike, and sped to his accommodation. He put the bike on the wall, and checked the apartment, but nobody was there. This almost gave Tyler a heart attack, but then he remembered of where Aiden and Alyssa could be. He hastened upstairs to the roof, and saw his friends, but his attention went to the second tower hit by a plane. Only girlfriend's cry, made him focus on her. He felt as his heart stops again, seeing the devastation emanating from her. He couldn't just stand behind her, and watch!

"Ally…" He said softly, and gently put his hand upon her shoulder. She turned around as if his touch would burn, and stared at him like hypnotized. She said nothing, and just stared at him, but a second later, she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her, instantly nuzzling her head in the creek of his neck.

"You're here…" She whispered sobbing; her whole body shaking like a leaf. Tyler returned the hug, and rested his head on top of hers, feeling a great relief knowing she was safe. It gave comfort to both of them, and ensured the couple that none of them got hurt. He looked at the towers, and couldn't believe he left one of them, only ten minutes before the first plane crushed. It made him feeling weak in his knees. Tyler prayed for his father being still in the traffic jam. He looked at Aiden, his friend had no idea that Tyler was just behind him, but then he turned away and looked at his mate like he was a ghost.

"T-Tyler?" Aiden finally asked.

"Yeah," he replied still shocked; the fact that he was here, with his girlfriend and mate, was a miracle, and he knew who made this wonder. Yet, for now he kept this observation for himself; there will be time to tell everyone.

"How?!"

"I got an idea of buying bialy, so I left the office and went to the café at Wall Street."

"Damn! These blasted rolls saved your life!" He exclaimed, with a shaky voice. For the first time in his life Aiden felt as if he was about to cry.

"You went to the café at Wall Street?" Ally was still sniffling, but already able to speak. "The one Michael liked so much?"

"Yes. I felt this urge need to write to him in this very place, at our table, and then I wanted to buy the rolls and go back. I was in the middle of writing when I heard the screams and saw the widespread panic. I ran out, and saw what was going on. I called my father, but…" Tyler sighed sadly. "He doesn't answer. I still could reach my mom though. But I only told her where I was, and someone banged into me, and my phone crushed on the pavement. That's why I didn't call you. I took my bike and came home as fast as I could."

When the first shock was gone, Alyssa convinced Tyler that they should go to see his mother and sister. In meantime she tried to reach her father, but his phone died, so she tried the office and only left a message for her father that she was safe, and goes to see Tyler's family. As they reached their destination, Tyler almost fell from the stairs, when his sister literally jumped on him, hanging on his neck. She was terrified, and didn't want to let go off of him, even when their mother joined them. Tyler let her stay so close, he lifted his sister and they all entered the house. They were about to close the door behind them, when they heard Charles' voice, coming from the corner of the street. Caroline jumped from brother's arms, and ran to her father. He gave her a strong hug, but he kept looking at Tyler, who stood with Diane and his friends. The boy only nodded with a wide smile, happy to see his father save and sound. Caroline needed much more attention now.

"You caused this, didn't you?" Ally asked softly, looking warmly at Tyler, who was still watching his father and sister.

"Maybe," he grinned, and kissed his girlfriend tenderly. They lasted for a bit, but they were interrupted by Caroline, pulling her brother's hand.

"Dad wants to talk to you…" She said confused, for their father wanting to talk to them was something as unusual as snow in the middle of June.

Tyler looked at Ally, but she smiled, and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Go, it's your moment." She said softly, kissing his cheek.

Tyler nodded and walked up to his father, who to boy's surprise gave him a strong hug. It was the first time since Tyler was a little child! He felt that his father was trembling. Was he scared so much? He didn't want to ask though; he only returned Charles' hug.

"I'm glad you're here, dad." He said silently, in barely audible whisper, not sure of his father wanted to hear anything like this.

"I'm sorry, Tyler. I'm sorry for everything. You were right; I should spend more time with you and Caroline. I'm sorry that I understood this so late."

"I'm glad you finally did." Tyler replied with a smile. "That's enough."

Charles pulled his son closer to him, as another thought hit him.

"I thought you were in my office…"

"I was, but I thought it'd be a nice start if I'd bring something for breakfast. Something with a story behind it, so I left. I took my bike, and rode to a café near Wall Street. That's where I was when it happened. I tried to call you, but your phone or died, or you didn't hear it. I wanted to check if you were safe…"

"I got out of the car, and my phone was on the back seat. I called you back, but you didn't answer."

"Someone ran into me and my mobile was crushed on the sidewalk. I'll get a new one in a few days. Dad, I'm sorry too, for being rude and disrespectful."

"I earned it. But, let's not talk about it anymore. I promise to change. Will you help me?"

"Sure dad." Tyler replied with a big smile.

The whole family gathered in the living room, and watched the news. They were terrified, but at the same time endlessly relieved that Charles and Tyler were safe and sound, sitting on the couch and sipping on their soda, and Caroline on brother's lap.

"I can't believe I was there only two hours ago…" Tyler whispered, looking at the TV screen; his face as pale as a ghost.

"But you're here." Ally said sitting next to her boyfriend, and resting her head upon his shoulder. "Safe and sound." And then her mobile rung, so she ran out of the room to pick it up. She got news about her father. He was fine, busy at the site of the tragedy. As she finished the conversation with the officer, Ally went back to the living room.

"It's from my dad's office." She said calmly, a small smile appearing on her face, as well as tears. "He-he's okay… still there… helping…" She said with shaking and rushing voice.

Tyler got up, and walked to his girlfriend, taking her in a strong embrace.

"I knew he'll be alright." He whispered softly.

"C-can you call the cab, please? I wanna be home when he's back…" She asked gently, still standing in her boyfriend's embrace.

Tyler looked at his parents, sister and friends, giving them a questioning gaze.

"Go with her, Tyler. I'm gonna stay with Caroline tonight." Charles said with a smile and for the very first time since Tyler could remember it was warm. The boy nodded, and the couple went out. The chaos in the city was beyond imaginable; nothing was like it should be. Catching a bus was a challenge, but they somehow managed it, despite enormous crowds of people, who decided to use buses over subway, afraid that finally one of the bomb threats will be real. The traffic jam was so much bigger in this part of the city, now that Manhattan was totally paralyzed. Everyone was terrified, panicked and praying for their relatives to be safe. Ally was nervous too, even though she got news that her father was doing well. Her stress was also enforced by the fact that she was on a bus. Since her mother's death, she hasn't used the public transport at all; just the cabs never a bus or the subway. And there she was in this crowded bus going home to wait for her father. She was glad she wasn't alone here; Tyler never stopped holding her hand, and it really helped a lot. Yet still she felt a great relief when they finally got off the bus, and walked down the street to her house. He never came over before; it was his very first time at hers. Alyssa showed Tyler the house, and then they sat in the living room, and waited for Neil. All the TV and radio stations were only giving relations from Manhattan. Tyler wanted to turn that off, but Ally convinced him to let it be. She wanted to hear if there's anything about the Police officers working there. Nothing much has been told though. It was late night when finally they heard the sound of the opening door, and a second later Ally was hugging her father, crying on his shoulder. Tyler watched them together, and smiled warmly. Craig looked at Hawkins, but opposite to what the younger of them would expect, it was a gentle gaze. There was nothing harsh or cold in his eyes. He even smiled a bit.

"We meet again, Mr. Hawkins." He said almost playfully.

"Yeah, but don't worry, sir. I was just about to leave. I'm not going to bother you. I'm glad to see you didn't get hurt." Tyler smiled, took his jacket and wanted to go out, but Ally stopped him by throwing her arms around boyfriend's neck.

"Please, don't go." She said softly, resting her head upon his chest.

"I have to. Look, your father is exhausted, you went through a lot today too. I'm only bothering you. Go take a shower, have something warm for dinner and go to bed. Rest, and I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He replied, and kissed the top of her head.

"You really care for my daughter, don't you?" Neil asked with a bigger smile, seeing Tyler's concern.

"Yes, I do." He replied frankly. "I love Ally with all my heart. I know I started on the wrong foot, but I swear upon my life, that my feelings for her are genuine."

"Dad, Tyler really loves me, I know it." Ally said firmly, but her voice wasn't angry, rather gentle. "And I love him back. I know you had a bad start, but can't you please try? For me?"

Neil smiled and nodded.

"Alright, but mind I'm gonna watch you carefully, young man."

"This is pretty understandable." Tyler replied with a smile, and stocked out his hand, hoping the officer will shake it.

"Fine, I'm giving you another chance." He replied, and to boy's relief, the man shook hands with him.

Ally at last convinced Tyler to stay over, so he only called his parents to let them know he's not coming for the night, and then he quickly took a shower and, dressed in Neil's jogging pants and T-shirt, sat on Ally's bed while she was in the bathroom. He looked around, and smiled. Ally didn't have a room of a typical college girl. No posters with handsome actors or singers, just some simple photographs and maybe two paintings. He was nicely surprised that she still had toys, the panda he won for her, being the biggest of them. This room was surely a perfect reflection of Ally's personality; delicate and playful, but also very smart and strong. He started to think whom she has it from; her mother or father. And this reminded him that he hasn't ever asked about Ally's mother, not a single once. He knew only as much, as his girlfriend has told him. He has to talk with her about the past, but not tonight. It was day rough enough even without difficult conversations about Alyssa's mom. From his thoughts Tyler was brought back to present by his girlfriend's gentle voice, next to him.

"What are you thinking about so intensively?" She asked playfully poking his rib with her pointing finger. After the shower, all the negative emotion faded away, and she was smiling again.

"I was just looking around your room. I rather expected some posters instead of these pictures. I like it that way though. It's just as unique as you are."

"Well, I think I should thank you." She smiled, and kissed his cheek. He held her tight in return, burying his face in her blond curls. Only know he finally felt safe, and knew that everyone he loves is home, and no harm was done to them.

"I love you, Ally." He whispered, with his face still hidden in her hair.

"Good." She smiled softly, putting her arms around his neck. "I love you too."

They lay down only when it was getting bright outside, they got too tired to talk. She rested her head upon his heart, and listened to its rhythm. Right now it was the most soothing thing in the world for her. Tyler didn't sleep though, he watched Ally napping in his arms. Anything could wake her up, and when it did she was scared again, and he was calming her down, assuring that everyone's safe. Even Ally's father was checking on them a few times, also waking up from nightmares. It was a rough night for everyone, but in the morning it seemed they felt better. When Ally woke up, and the couple went to the kitchen, they were greeted by Neil, who already prepared breakfast.

"I thought you will sleep in today." He smiled, and placed a big portion of fried beacon on a plate. "It was a difficult day and night."

"It was, but you and Tyler are safe and only this counts." Ally replied kissing father's cheek. "But you should rest. You were on duty until very late night."

"And I should be back there, even though they say I should stay home."

"If you have a day off, sir, maybe you'd like to come to my mom's? We could have dinner together." Tyler offered with a smile.

"This is a great idea!" Alyssa got very excited. "Tyler has a wonderful family. His sister is incredibly talented. You could see her drawings. I'm tellin' you, dad, she's amazing!"

"I don't know… You know me I don't like to be troublesome." Neil replied still unconvinced. "But thank you very much for invitation."

"Oh, my family would be very glad to meet you. I'm sorry of I will sound rude, but in a way we are all a family now. I mean…"

"Yes, we are." Ally smiled warmly, and stood next to her boyfriend. "Dad, you know that I'm gonna be with Tyler forever, right?"

Craig smiled at this, and nodded.

"If you say so… I would love to go. But before I can do this, I must go and see if I really can take a day off. You go ahead, just leave me the address. I will join you, I promise."

Neil kept his promise and arrived shortly after his daughter and Tyler, after being assured at the office that he can have a day off. He was greeted by Diane, and she led him to the living room where everybody was sitting. Tyler introduced everyone properly, and soon it felt as if they were one great family. After dinner, when they went back to the sitting room, Tyler finally decided to tell how it happened he wasn't in World Trade Center tower.

"Michael saved me." He said, and looked at Neil. "My older brother, he died a few years ago." He quickly explained. "I thought of him, and our favorite café near Wall Street. And then I decided to leave the office and go there, and get bialy. They were his favorite buns, and they had to be from this particular place." Now, he looked at Charles, who stayed over to be with Caroline, and promised her to stay for a few days more. "Dad, I wanted to get these rolls for us. Because I wanted to try and repair our relation; I wanted to start from telling you about Michael's and my favorite place. And then I suddenly felt like writing to him. You know, in this old journal I always carry with me. That's what I use it for. It's my odd dealing with what happened. I started writing instead of going back, and I was in the middle, when everyone around panicked. When I saw what was going on I just prayed you were still somewhere in the traffic jam, dad… That you didn't get to the office…" He finally admitted this. "I was scared…"

"I would be there, if I would wake up with a thought of driving Caroline to school…" Charles still couldn't believe it. "And I was terrified that you were still waiting for me in the office… But you were in the café then."

"Yeah, and I will always believe that it was Michael who caused me to leave."

"And you made me coming for Caroline."

"I'm glad you came to take her." Tyler smiled, and for the first time since he was a kid, he gave his father a hug. "And now when we got another chance, I'm gonna hold on to it."

 _Michael, weeks passed since the terrible morning of 9/11, and the relations in our family got a new normal course. Dad is coming every morning to give Caroline a pick up to school, and I moved to Ally's. Mr. Craig almost insisted on me to move in, saying that if I really want to have a life with his daughter we must live in a civilized accommodation. We slowly become friends. Aiden is still living in the same apartment and he has a girlfriend now too. Caroline is doing really well. We changed her school, and now she's enjoying it a lot. A lot has changed, but they are good changes. Even I made amends with dad._

 _All this made me think of what Caroline once asked me. She asked what I would say if I knew you could hear me. I said I do know._

 _"I love you. God, I miss you. And I forgive you." I would also add "Thank you for saving me. The fact that I'm still here, with Ally, who is this most important someone, who came into my life, and half of me at first said, 'you're nowhere near ready,' but the other half said,_

' _Make her yours forever,' is your merit. Once again, brother, thank you._


End file.
